Mistletoe
by AmethystEyes22000
Summary: A titan Christmas... Beastboy tries to use mistletoe to get a kiss out of Raven, and of course nothing works out the way he planned it.


"You're getting too comfortable with me." It was a fact, an obvious one, but he needed to voice it for that very reason. Raven hardly ever noticed the obvious when it came to relationships. The bond had caused them to grow closer, they were even on the same clock, waking up at the same time, their emotions sometimes intermingling, he would even find himself getting embarrassed for no reason, and then realize it was her. This however was new.

He got that she was more open now that her father was defeated. Showing emotion, and what not, but ever since Beastboy had made a comment about her wearing her uniform all the time things had taken a strange turn. He blames Starfire for this because the alien seemed to have no sense of modesty when it came to dress code, but he'd learned to brace himself for encounters with her, Raven though he was unable to.

His attraction to her was always obvious to him, she reminded him so much of another girl, and coming into the training room for their morning hand to hand combat training (implemented after Adonis started targeting her) his eyes nearly fell out when he saw her in tiny spandex shorts and black sports bra. It was obvious now that she wasn't exactly aware of where she stood with him. Sure he respected the fact that she liked someone else, but that didn't mean he didn't consider, or sometimes let his imagination run a little wild. (Only when she was in deep, deep meditation). The last thing he wanted was for Raven to sense that type of emotion coming off of him. Who knows what she'd do.

"How so?" she frowned and when his eyes trailed her body head to toe she rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, I'm like your little sister."

"We're the same age," he retorted. He didn't mention the fact that they were in no way blood related. Maybe he should do it just to make her realize what he realized. It'd be simple, they were alone, and if she trashed the gym no one would think anything of it. He'd have to delete the security footage though, Cyborg would never let him live it down. He could pin her down, and maybe there'd be three seconds before she realized what was happening, and maybe he'd have a second more to brace himself for whatever reaction she'd have.

He couldn't do it. She'd be caught off guard, and it would satisfy a million different fantasies, but it would ruin the team. Beastboy would probably go all territorial on him, not to mention Starfire. So with great discipline he averted his gaze, "We can skip practice today, it is Christmas after all."

"Ok," she shrugged, "But aren't you a little worried. You let Starfire and Beastboy plan the everything."

"Cyborg still cooked everything, I can't imagine anything going wrong now," he shrugged.

Starfire and Beastboy were currently working together. Cyborg didn't understand why he was the only one seriously worried about this. Beastboy was annoying, but Star could be deadly. He woke up early to inspect and was surprised to see that everything was normal. The decorations were the same as last year, all the presents were taken out of hiding and place under the tree, and the Titans (whoever could make it) would be arriving at twelve. The only thing out of place were little green mistletoes placed in excess all over the tower, not to mention the way the two kept smiling and grinning at each other.

Now normally when it came scheming Beastboy worked alone. This year though, Starfire had approached him with a brilliant plan, and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it first. It started after they got back from Tokyo. Robin, contrary to popular belief, was not at all interested in taking his relationship with the alien to the next level. The public eye thought he was just shy or too professional, but Beastboy knew for a fact that another girl was involved. The boy wonder tended to go through girls like water on a hot summer's day. Starfire, obviously not at all mastered in the art of seduction came up with the simplest, almost childlike idea, and of course Beastboy had his own personal reasons for going with it, but for now he'd just say he was helping out a friend.

"Really? That's why there's mistletoe on every door frame?" Cyborg eyed him suspiciously. He wasn't mad though, Bee had kissed him on the cheek when he answered the door for her.

"Yeah dude," he grinned. "I can be nice."

"I just can't see you doing this kind of thing without there being a girl involved," he replied.

"Well he probably did it for my benefit," Speedy smirked. He'd had the luxury of catching Starfire under the mistletoe three times, and counting as he swooped in to catch her again.

It was kind of funny actually. Starfire tried her hardest to catch Robin, but he always avoided being caught, and Speedy would always be right there in his place. Beastboy knew that she was getting frustrated, but he couldn't help but smile each time. Jinx and Wally had got caught under it several times and it was always one of those moments when the entire room oo'd and awe'd. Raven was the only one who hadn't been caught, well she teleported everywhere so it was an easy evasive move for her.

"Dude, why did you go along with this?" Cyborg asked his best friend. "Tell me the truth."

He followed his gaze to the hallway entrance where Raven walked in followed by Robin.

"Freeze!" Jinx screamed. "You two can't break the tradition. Poor Star's swapped saliva with Speedy three times already."

Cyborg looked from the birds to his friends horror stricken face, then back to the couple. "Oh."

With ease Robin spun Raven to face him, lifted up her chin and kissed her… and kissed her and kissed her. His hands going to her waist, while she just stood there eyes closed kissing him back. Wally let out a long whistle as they all watched in surprise. As Robin's hands moved to roam Beastboy let out a deep growl.

"Enough already! It's a kiss not a freakin' make out session," he grumbled.

"Yeah get a room!" Speedy added though Cyborg was sure that wasn't what Beastboy meant.

The two separated slowly, Robin smirked as Raven just stared at him, a look of shock on her face.

"Oh… I think I get what you meant this morning," she mumbled.

He patted her head and then moved to the couch where the videogame tournament had been paused.

Raven sat in her usual chair with a book the rest of the evening.

Cyborg would've laughed if he didn't feel sorry for Starfire and Beastboy's backfired plan.

Later that night it was just Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Speedy(who had decided to spend the night). Raven had went to her room shortly after the gift exchange, and Starfire had been moping around with Silkie ever since Raven got the kiss she wanted.

"So, you and Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Robin laughed, "No," he shook his head.

"Really?" Speedy frowned. "You wouldn't even try?"

"She turned me down before I even thought to ask," He shrugged, "always going on and on about how I'm her brother." He threw a side glance at Beastboy, who had remained oddly quiet for the evening, his expression was unreadable.

"What'd she mean about this morning?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed, "She showed up to practice in the shortest shorts ever invented and a sports bra, I nearly lost it."

"I can't even picture it!" Speedy wined. "Can we look at the security footage?"

"No," Cyborg glared at him.

"Anyways you know how Raven's all smart, but then if you try to explain anything to her about relationships she just doesn't get it," Robin added.

"Well she was raised to hide all those feelings, not to mention she thought she'd be dead by the age of sixteen, dating and marriage has probably never crossed her mind," Cyborg said thoughtfully.

"But wouldn't she like figure it out… I mean remember what happened to Aqualad last Valentine's day?" Speedy snickered and the three joined in at the memory.

"It was just a relief, cause usually I'm the one being thrown out the window," Beastboy grinned.

"In his defense even I thought she was flirting back, Cyborg smiled.

"Yeah, I keep my emotions in check when I'm around her," Robin shrugged.

"I don't know man, it seemed like she really enjoyed that kiss," Speedy said. "Maybe you should ask her out."

Robin glanced again at Beastboy who's face revealed no emotions, "No she's not my type."

"Every girl's your type," he retorted, Cyborg laughed.

"No… I just don't want to settle down… could you imagine breaking up with Raven… or even Starfire for that matter," Robin shuddered. "Raven would castrate me, and I'd hate to see what kind of Tamaranean ritual Star would try to perform on me."

"Yeah… they're not the type to date around," Cyborg nodded. "Not to mention if you pulled that shit I'd kick your ass."

"I don't think he'd have an ass left after they finished with him," Speedy chuckled.

"Well what about you? You're chasing Starfire," Cyborg said.

"I like her," he shrugged. "But obviously she's following boy wonder here around like a lost puppy."

Robin shrugged, "What can I say, the ladies love me."

"Except Raven."

"Except Raven," he nodded.

They played video games until they were too tired to keep their eyes open and then retired for sleep.

Beastboy couldn't sleep. The image of Robin kissing Raven kept playing in his head and his temper rose every time it did. He could admit it. He liked Raven, and was jealous of her relationship with Robin. He just wasn't cool enough, or calm enough. He couldn't just sit across from her and not ramble on about nothing, or tell lame jokes. He just had this urge to impress her. He wanted those violet eyes on him. Seriously how could he not have caught her under the mistletoe at all today? Not to mention she hadn't even gotten him a present. Just a card, a lame ass, unpersonal card.

Three knocks on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. He could smell it was her, and grumbled angrily with himself for letting his emotions keep her awake.

"Hey Rae," he smiled at her, his breath almost caught when he realized she was in flannel pajamas. She looked adorable her hair falling all over.

"Hi… um… are you ok? You seem really angry," she avoided his gaze.

"Yeah… sorry about that… just a bad memory stuck in my head," he chuckled.

"Did you want to talk about it?" he shook his head, but frowned quizzically at her. She seemed nervous about something.

"Are you ok?" he blurted.

"I um..." she took a deep breath, "I wanted to apologize to you about what happened with Robin. He was only trying to –"

"Oh! You don't need to apologize," he said, embarrassment sweeping over him.

"I don't?" she frowned… "Oh… yeah you're right. Sorry for waking you."

He nodded and watched her move swiftly down the hallway. He saw her pass her door and sighed. Had she sensed his jealousy and felt at blame? Now she's probably drinking tea until she feels tired again. Sighing he went to follow her, but froze when he saw her phase into Robin's room. Every ounce of him told him to go back to his room and sulk, but he found himself just standing there, listening in.

The lights cut on and then a nagging voice started, "It was absolutely humiliating, how could you suggest I do that!" Raven shrieked.

"Raven calm down?" Robin squinted at the light.

"No I will not calm down," she snapped. "You kissed me without my permission and ruin a perfectly good plan."

"Well did you give him his Christmas present?" he asked, trying to remain calm. "That should've made up for it."

"Not after what I just went through!" she grumbled. "It's the worst gift idea ever."

"Raven I just want to sleep!" Robin buried his head under his blankets.

"No, you have to fix this!" she stamped her foot. "You totally ruin every chance I have and then you give crappy advice."

Robin whimpered. After the kiss Raven had been berating him through the bond about how he'd ruined things for her and Beastboy. Granted the Changeling barely looked at her or spoke to her after it happened, that didn't necessarily mean it was his fault. Who knew Raven could act like such a child over these things?

"I demand that you do something!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk to him tomorrow," he grumbled, "now get out."

"Fine!" she snapped.

"And seriously you're way too comfortable with me," he added. He made a mental note after she left to never give Raven relationship advice again.

Raven couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she knew it was unpleasant. She had been prepared to confess her feelings today, but Robin had squashed that. She considered waiting until New Years, but now she just wanted to make Robin's life a living hell. Seriously, you don't kiss a girl who repeatedly tells you she considers you her brother. Sure she didn't think he was that attracted to her, but it was all lust, nothing serious. Boys were so stupid. That's when she slammed into one.

"If you're Speedy please get away from me," she said in a dark voice.

"Uh... nope just me," Beastboy laughed awkwardly.

"Oh," she said, "Sorry I wasn't really paying attention."

"It's ok," he shrugged. "So… you have a crush?"

Raven froze, "What?"

"I kind of overheard you talking to Robin… well you were more like yelling at him."

"The walls are sound proof," she said.

"Yeah… I kind of have advanced hearing," he shrugged.

"Oh yeah," she avoided his gaze. "Well, have a good night Beastboy."

"Raven wait," he grabbed her arm as she walked by. "Um… I'm sure whatever gift you got that guy, I'm sure he'll love it."

She examined his face thoughtfully after this before reaching in her pocket and pulling out a tiny green plant. Holding it above his head she leaned on her tip toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good night Beastboy."

Then she was gone, leaving Beastboy alone in the hallway a silly grin on his face.

Author's note: Just an idea I had, but not sure if it came out the way I wanted it to. Please comment and review! Thanks guys!


End file.
